Of Swords and Dumplings
Of Swords and Dumplings is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough This quest can be picked up in a number of ways, usually by asking some armorers or blacksmiths if they know how to make master swords, or anyone who could, and all will point you to Éibhear Hattori in Novigrad. You can also pick this up by happening across his home there. Head to his home and he'll be surprised to see a witcher and talk for a bit. You can choose to try the dumplings or not, but eventually the conversation will turn to looking for a master swordsmith and he'll show you his collection upstairs while filling you in on a long story: in short Ernst van Hoorn, another swordsmith, couldn't defeat others in skill so he instead managed to squeeze out the competition in other ways though debts, accusations, and cutting off supplies, and with Cleaver's gang backing Ernst, Hattori's appeal was denied. If you want Hattori's master level skills, you'll need to agree to help him negotiate with the King of Beggars' men to get supplies and he'll ask you to meet him at the docks around dusk. Negotiating Meet him at the spot on the docks (the earliest time is 8pm). once he appears here, he'll wait for a pretty long in game time, well over a month. He'll also tend to stay here during that wait the entire time, however he won't have any interaction until dusk or later. If you get an update that he left the spot, just meet him back in his shop to try again. Once you're close enough he'll approach and ask if you're ready. If ready, agree and follow him to the meeting spot, where Tinboy is waiting. Despite Hattori telling you that you guys need Tinboy's help more than he needs yours, they can be negotiated with. Tinboy will declare no negotiations, however you can do a few things: * Let's negotiate (will allow to negotiate down to 25%) * tell him he's crazy (will allow to negotiate down to 25%) * Fine. Let's get this over with. (stay at 50%) The best deal you can get for Hattori is to negotiate (or by calling him crazy) then refuse to agree to a deal with any of the following options. When you reach the time reaction where Tinboy proceeds to leave, still choose "no deal" and Tinboy will come back, agreeing to 25% and a discount at the store. However, just as you agree, some of Cleaver's men show up. Kill them all off then follow Hattori through the alleys to another location and cutscene. Tinboy will make a good suggestion of getting protection until a truce is called, but regardless what you choose, you'll have to find your own protection for Hattori until a deal is made between the gang leaders. Meanwhile, Hattori panics and runs off. You'll earn 25 and 20 from this, but must now talk to Hattori to convince him to continue trying. Getting a Bodyguard Back at his house, knock on the door and he'll refuse to open up but eventually asks you to find him a bodyguard and no matter what you say, he'll suggest Sukrus, a Skelliger pirate. However, Hattori owes him money so he's hoping you can somehow convince Sukrus to forget that and help him out. Head to The Golden Sturgeon where, on the outside of it to the east, you'll find Sukrus in a fistfight with another. Intervene and he'll make you fight him. Regardless if you beat him up or lose, you'll both go in and have a drink where eventually he'll ask a favor for a favor, even if you have plenty of money to pay off any debts. With no other choice, he'll ask you to deal with his brother-in-law, either by convincing him to pay his debts back or smash the Skellige mead barrels. Both options are at the same spot, on a ship off the main dock in Novigrad. However, the only way to convince the merchant is to use Axii (Delusion level 2, earns 35 ) otherwise you'll need to destroy the mead. If you choose to destroy it instead, use Aard on the pile of barrels on each side of the ship, but note as soon as you do the men will turn hostile. Once they're defeated, they'll run off and you can talk to Sukrus. Regardless how you did it, Sukrus will be happy and, even after you reveal Hattori's name, will be glad to help you and act as bodyguard for Hattori, earning 10 and 10 . Getting the Last Supplies Head back to Hattori, who's now got protection, and talk to him and he'll thank you. However, he doesn't have another set of supplies (also being hoarded by van Hoorn) but suggests "borrowing" some of van Hoorn's, who's hoarded more than enough in a warehouse. You'll then earn 10 and 10 here. With that, go outside and talk to Sukrus, who'll ask you to meet him after dark at the warehouse, near The Golden Sturgeon. You can meet him at 6pm at the earliest and he'll tell you the plan is for you to deal with the lone guard and mark the crates. As you approach you'll run into the brother-in-law again, who thinks you're following him around to antagonize him. The dwarf will recognize you from an old friend, Yarpen, and will let you in through the door using one of the following: * pay 200 (earns 20 ) * use Axii (Delusion level 3, gives 40 ) * Option to head straight in (only through an imported save if you sided with Iorveth in ) Once you do that, interact with the door to unlock it, then you can head in and use your Witcher Senses to locate and mark the 3 crates. Once done, head out to talk to Sukrus, only to find several bandits and Ernst van Hoorn himself outside with the brother-in-law. However, after van Hoorn threatens Sukrus, the brother-in-law sides with you and the three of you must take on van Hoorn and the bandits as, no matter what you say in the timed reaction, you'll have to fight. do not stray too far away during the fight, otherwise the quest will fail and there will be no way to get Hattori to craft master swords for you. Also note that you don't have to protect your allies: even if they get cut down in the fight, they'll survive. Afterwards van Hoorn won't be a problem anymore, the merchant and Skelliger are friends again, Hattori's got his supplies, and you need to go talk to him. Return to Hattori, who's now back to forging swords, explaining with van Hoorn gone, Cleaver lost interest in swordsmiths, so now Hattori can work in peace and is thus now available as a master swordsmith. Ask him about this and he'll tell you to come back later for your reward. Despite the quest not actually updating for this part, you can return in about 6 hours and he'll have the reward, Blade from the Bits, ready, completing the quest. Journal entry : A witcher without a blade is like a potter without hands, and thus they are always on the lookout for skilled smiths to reforge or repair their deadly limbs. One day Geralt encountered a certain Hattori, a former master swordsmith who had transitioned into the premeade edibles trade. He decided to convince the man to give up this dough business and return to his former practice. Little did he know this would be the start of a strange and toilsome adventure involving Skelligers, dumplings, shady ore dealers and, I kid you not, crafting supplies. : To a witcher, a sword is like a lover. He must caress it, care for it, devote some time to it each night. But as with lovers, there are times one comes across a specimen so superior and not one's own that one cannot help but consider replacing the old with the new. Geralt was fully aware of these principles, so when he heard about the legendary swordsmith named Hattori, a tingle ran down his spine, butterflies took flight in his stomach, and he resolved to find this craftsman. Objectives * Talk to Hattori in his dumpling shop. * Go to the docks after dusk to meet Hattori's supplier. * Help Hattori to make a deal with his supplier. * Escape the ambush. * Enlist Sukrus from Skellige as Hattori's bodyguard. * Break up the fight outside the inn. * Convince the Skellige merchant to pay his debts to Sukrus or destroy his goods. * Tell Sukrus you solved his problem. * Return to Hattori. * Gather Sukrus and his boys. * Meet Sukrus by van Hoorn's warehouse after dark. * Get into Ernst van Hoorn's warehouse. * Use your Witcher Senses to find crates containing crafting supplies and mark them with chalk. 3/3 * Tell Sukrus to take the crates. * Defeat Ernst van Hoorn and his thugs. * Talk to Hattori about the sword he promised you. * Return to Hattori later to see if he's finished your sword. Notes * Even after completing the quest, the player can still buy dumplings from Hattori. Videos File:Of Swords and Dumplings - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 67 - Let's Play Hard pl:Miecze i pierogi ru:Мечи и вареники Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests